Bones
by Amor-caecus-est
Summary: Booth and Bones show up at ppth. House Ep1 S4. Bones current season you dont have to watch bones to understand. Rated T for langage. I own nothing but anyperson you dont know. On HIATUS
1. Kallee

**This is my Bones and House crossover, I'm not usually a Bones fic writer so…**

**Also, this right after the first episode of House season four.**

**Okay so this is my first chappie.**

House was sitting in his office bored out of his mind. A man and two women walked into his office, without bothering to knock first.

"Special agent Seeley Booth, FBI," the man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"And she is who?" House asked, ignoring Booth's outstretched hand.

"Whom - the proper way to say it is _whom_," the woman said.

" Okay she is _whom_?" House asked, emphasizing whom.

"That's Bones," Booth answered.

"_My_ name is Brennan. Not Bones," she clarified and offered her hand, but House ignored it again.

"And her?" House asked, looking at the other woman.

"Hope," she answered without giving any other information and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm. So what do you need?" House asked.

"Um the patient of yours, Kalee something, is the wife of a man who died. We need to talk to her," Hope answered.

"Um hold on. CUDDY! She can help you with that," House said putting his I pod in his ears.

The rest off the conversation was drowned out by music. House was looking at all the people in the room.

The woman named Brennan. She was tall with brown hair and gray eyes. She didn't talk much, preferring to stand around in the back of the room obviously thinking. She had on a suit and high heels.

The man, Booth, who was the obvious leader, was talking with Cuddy, who had just arrived after hearing House yell out her name. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a suit and pants, plus a white shirt with a Scooby Doo tie.

The other woman, Hope, was blonde with a red streak in her hair. She was about the height of Cameron. She, unlike the others, was wearing hip huggers and a tank top. She was very quiet. Just standing in the back, not being noticed and listening to every single word like a hidden microphone but in plain sight. House was impressed - she was very smart, standing there and listening.

The others walked out, obviously heading to the patient's room. Hope just stood there, watching him. Taking in every inch of his face before she walked out.

House got up and followed her to Kalee's room.


	2. Get your ass outta my way!

**Okay the first chapter was a little short so I will try and make this one longer.**

**Also, thanks to my beta, This-Family-Affair.**

House got up, following Hope into the patient's room. Once there, he saw Booth talking to Kalee. Deciding he probably wasn't needed there, he went back to his office, Hope following just a few moments later.

After an hour of questions, bathroom, and medicine breaks they were done questioning the Kalee. They went back into House's office, where House and Hope were sleeping. Hope was curled up in a little ball on House's couch, and had House's white doctors coat draped over her curled up body. House was fast asleep in his chair, iPod in his ears. His light snoring could be heard across the room.

Booth went over and gently shook her shoulders. She woke up letting the light in her eyes before she pulled the coat off of her. Then she stretched.

Cuddy went over and shook House; he didn't budge, but an earbud fell out. Hope took out her pills and shook them. House, as if Hope's medicine suddenly reminded him of his leg, stood up quickly, for a cripple, and patted his pockets. Once he found the pills he popped one in his mouth.

A scream sounded down the hall in Kalee's room. Booth and Hope were out the door and in he room before House could even get out of his chair. When Cuddy, House, and Brennan got there a man had two guns, one pointed at Kalee, and one at Hope. Without a second thought, Brennan stepped forward. The man shot, hitting Brennan very close to the shoulder, causing her to fall and Booth and Hope to rush at him. The man shot again, and this time it hit Hope, barely grazing her shoulder, but she kept moving forward and she jumped at his feet, grabbing them and causing him to fall to the ground. Booth quickly cuffed the man and let the hospital security take him away.

"Hope, are you okay?" Booth asked. She just nodded so Booth went over to attend to Brennan. Then House saw them - two blondes, a male and female. It looked like Cameron and Chase, but when he got close enough to see them they were rushing past him too fast for him to see their faces.

House walked over to see Hope.

"Hey, did you see two blonde doctors in here or was it just me?" House asked.

"Must have been just you - I only saw two doctors with black hair." Hope answered while examining the gash on her arm from the guy's bracelet. She then pulled up her shirt to reveal a small cut on her side she pulled her shirt back down and got up off the ground.

"I'm going down to the ER. Maybe whoever you saw is down there." Hope said and walked down toward the elevator. The rest of them followed, Brennan using Booth's arm for support.

Once they were down there, Booth made sure that Brennan would be all right, and Hope pulled something out and flashed it at one of the workers before walking over to a table. Pulling stuff out of drawers, she then proceeded to patch up her arm. House just watched her with a funny look on his face.

Hope just stared back at him with that same look she gave him in his office two hours ago.

-

"Chase, move your ass out of my way right now!" Cameron yelled at the Aussie who was just standing in her way while she was trying to help Brennan.

Chase moved immediately and ran straight to the bathroom. Booth, who was sitting there, just stared forward as if in a daze of some sort.


	3. Missing

First off sorry it's taken so long to update. Darla was on the computer constantly and Will was too I just stole the computer and went into my room!!!

Two hours and a few stitches later, Booth and Brennan were heading to their motel. Brennan was on some pain meds and wasn't really supposed to be up and walking, but Booth insisted that he could take care of her. Hope, on the other hand, was picked to baby sit Kalee, but her legs were falling asleep, so she made one of the other FBI agents watch Kalee.

She had been gone for about two hours. First she went down to the ER and helped out down there, then she went to the cafeteria and called Booth, and now she was sitting outside. She was getting up to go inside when she heard a semi-girly scream. She got up and headed over to were it came from. There she saw a man holding a gun to Cameron's temple.

The man turned to Hope. "You, you're FBI. Come with me." Hope was about to protest when she was whacked over the head.

When she woke up she was in an empty room chain to a wall, the only other life form in the room was Allison Cameron. She was chained to the wall as well.

"Cameron." She whispered, " Cameron." Still no answer, "ALLISON!" She yelled.

Cameron's head jerked up. "Hope?"

"Hey sweetie, you hurt?"

"No, my wrist just hurts a little."

"Okay. Do you know where we are?"

Cameron shook her head, "not the slightest."

House's office

Chase, who had just run up to the office, said between breaths, "A guy took Cameron and Hope."

"Okay, so someone took Cameron and Hope." House said, masterfully hiding all signs of fear for Cameron's life.

"House have you seen Hope?" Booth burst through the door, Brennan following somewhat slowly behind.

"Yup, well, nope; Chase here was just telling me that some guy took Cameron and Hope."


	4. Reported

Sorry for the lack of update I'll just save the excuse 'cause I don't really have one other than not finding a time to do it.

Cameron was asleep again, leaving Hope board out of her mind. She could hear people walking around in what she assumed to be the upstairs part of the house. She heard a door open over to the left of her where the staircase was.

"I'm bored and hungry! Let me go! I want a comfy bed to sleep in and-" she stopped when she saw the faces of the men that took them, "Cole, Kale? I thought I arrested you two three months ago…?"

Kale laughed evilly, "You did but we got out. You really need to get new guards."

"What's going on?" asked Cameron who had just woken up. She noted the two men that were standing before her; one had hair similar to Chase's, only brown, and one with Booth's, only red. They appeared to be twins.

"Cameron, this is Kale and Cole Jacobson. Our kidnappers. I arrested them three months ago." Cameron was confused at their names, and then it hit her - she didn't want them knowing her name.

"So why did you suddenly decided to take me with you when you kidnapped Cameron? Why not just leave me like you left Robert?" Hope questioned.

"Why leave my favorite FBI agent?" He taunted kissing her on the cheek. She glared at him. The glare only went away when a third man came down stairs carrying a little girl.

"Unlock Hope from the wall; just lock the door behind you when you leave and I'll get out." He was blonde was piercing blue eyes. He didn't speak until the door was locked and they heard the footsteps go over their heads and a door slam shut.

" William!" Hope shrieked jumping up and engulfing him in a hug.

"Hope you can't call me William around them its Spike to them."

"Very funny _Spike_. So who is the little girl?"

"Natalie, wake up. This is the nice lady I was telling you 'bout the one tha' can help you find your mum and da'." Spike said with a British accent.

Booth's hotel room 

"So all we have is that there were three of them: one knocked Chase out, one took Cam and one took Hope." Booth was interrupted from his break down of what happened by his cell phone ringing.

"Booth. Yes sir. No sir. Yes sir. WHAT?! Sorry. Thank you."

Booth hung up the phone and wrote two names on the board.

Cole and Kale Jacobson 

As he was writing this, an envelope was shoved under the door. House picked it up with his gloved hands, saying, "Hey, someone just dropped this off." Booth rushed out the door while House, being the jerk, opened it and started reading.

Dear agent Booth:

You are probably wondering where your right hand man (in this case, woman) is. She obviously has been taken. You have also figured out who took them. The only thing left is where has that person taken them. Also, I did not drop this off I paid some guy off for it. Don't worry, she is alive and so are Cameron and Chase. All I want is to be let free. You offer me that and I promise that Allison Cameron will be safe, for now it her life that is on the line.

C And K

House was furious. If anyone hurt Allison he would rip his or her throats out.

"Booth! You will find them right?" House's voice was almost pleading, causing Cuddy and Wilson to move to his side immediately. House started crying. Chase Forman were scared out of their minds; if House was so worried about Cameron that he was crying, something horrible must've happened.

Meanwhile 

"Spike, how did you get mixed up in this?"

"I can't tell you, okay? I promised not to, but I will, just not now. Right now we need to escape while they're gone. Lets go." Hope helped Cameron up. Cameron leaned most of her weight on Hope. Spike was up ahead scanning the rooms. They finally got outside. Spike broke off in a run with Natalie in his arms. Hope scoped Cameron up and ran off after him into the woods. At the edge of the woods there were two motorcycles. There was only one problem - two helmets. Hope thought quickly and handed on to Cameron and helped Natalie put hers on. She climbed on the bike and Cameron slid on behind her. William was helping Natalie on the bike then climbed on in front of her.

They took off speeding down the road. They passed several towns and places. Finally Hope saw a sign that said: Welcome to Princeton New Jersey. She felt Cameron sigh in relief. A smile flashed across her face. But when she saw Cameron's apartment complex the smile vanished.

Back at Booth's Office 

"House, FBI NJ, just reported that they saw Hope and an unidentified man ride in on motorcycles with two people in helmets on the back of them." Booth reported. House smiled a genuine House smile. Cameron was safe.


	5. Found and kidnapped

Sorry for the delay!!!!! A huge thanks to my BETA what's her name now???? Hakumei Hime!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the shortness!!!!!

ACE

They rode into the town, stopping at the closest motel. Cameron had fallen asleep so Will had to pick her up. Hope got off the bike and paid for a room. They got the last room available.

"William, can you please tell me why you were there?"

He shook his head and took a seat pulling Hope into his lap. "Well, when they escaped they used me as their way out. Nobody could shoot because I was being used as a shield along with another," he nodded toward Natalie. "They knocked her mom out and grabbed her. I said I would help them as long as they didn't hurt her. But then they saw me, you know well the thing I have to do to stay alive, and they decided that I should be their leader so I accepted." Hope nodded leaning her head on his shoulder, exhausted. She soon fell asleep.

When Cameron woke, up she had no idea where she was; the curtains were drawn and so dark that she couldn't tell if it was day or night.

"Hope. Hope," Cameron called. She saw something move across the room. "Hope?" she whimpered.

"Hey Cam," she said turning on a light and handing her some food.

"We might have to stay here for a while. House and Booth are on their way. Chase wanted to come but those jerks know who he is. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Where are Spike and Natalie?"

"Asleep in the other room." She nodded her head toward a door. A knock sounded a few feet away. Spike was in the room in a minute. He took a deep breath and nodded to Hope. She opened the door and let House and Booth in. House rushed over to Cameron's side. Sitting next to her on the bed. Booth was eyeing Spike quizzically and giving Hope a hug.

"Natalie." The little girl bounded out of the room. The second she saw Booth she ducked behind Hope and Spike.

"It's okay Nat; he can help you find your parents." The little brown haired girl slowly stepped out from behind the two adults, only to be picked up and thrown toward Cameron. Spike threw Booth in the same direction and then grabbed Hope and jumped. The door exploded leaving a huge whole in the entrance. Natalie rolled under the bed pulling Booth with her. Cameron was hit in the head with a chunk of the door knocking her unconscious. Kale and Cole walked in accompanied by a few other men wearing masks their clothes were smoking. The men went in and picked up the conscious people, Natalie, House, Hope and Spike along with some on lookers from other rooms. The stuck them all in the arms, with some type of drug, rendering them helpless. Hope and Natalie, the least affected, were screaming the whole time.

Back to the car, on the car ride:

Walking through the woods, they finally stopped screaming while they were being locked up. The man was leaning down to lock up Spike, who was pretending to be drugged, when Hope let out a high pitched scream knocking most of the masked occupants in the room to fall unconscious. Spike was having trouble maintaining consciousness. Hope leaned back against the wall and then shot forward with all of her weight pulling her chains from the wall. The drugs were wearing off finally after an hour of endless motionlessness.

Back at the hotel

Booth and Cameron sat up at almost the exact same time. Cameron sat up because Booth hit his head on the bottom of the bed.

"Who's under there?" Cameron said grabbing the lamp next to the bed.

"Booth." He grumbled dragging him self out from under the bed, "Any idea where everyone else is?" Cameron shook her head. "Lets get home."


	6. IMPORTANT

I am having some family issues and my stories are all going to be put under Hiatus. Sorry to the people that are reading them I might not update ever again.

Emilye

ACE!


	7. Home

Hope unlocking Spike's chains when a crack when through the air, "whose gun was that

Hope unlocking Spike's chains when a crack when through the air, "whose gun was that?" the door opened and Booth and Cameron walked down the stairs, "HOUSE!" Cameron exclaimed hugging him, on impulse she sat up and kissed his cheek.

"Booth you found us!" Hope said helping Spike up.

They walked up the stairs and to the edge of the woods; three cars were waiting for them, pone to take Cam and House back to Princeton, a second one to take Hope and Spike back to LA and a third to take Booth to get Brennan and return to Washington. The case was solved and they could go home and rest.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/read this story and to my BETA Hakumei Hime!!

This is the final chapter!!

AmorCauestEst


End file.
